X-24: Wolverine Reborn
by TheModernSpartan
Summary: !SPOILERS FOR LOGAN! Days after the battle with Logan, his clone X-24 is found and taken in by a man and his daughter. Having no memory of his past he will have to discover his origins and fight against the very people who made him. All the while he must make his own name as everyone thinks he is a hero long dead.
1. Chapter 1

**X-24: WOLVERINE REBORN**

 **CHAPTER I**

* * *

The sun shined high in the sky as the clouds began to creep across. In a forest located in North Dakota a man lied on the ground in a black tank top and jeans. He wasn't moving at all as a deer walked passed him as he remained motionless. The deer sniffed at the man lying on the ground licking his face.

BANG!

A gunshot goes off as the deer fell to the ground. Out of the bushes comes a man wearing a hat and a scarf across his face. He still had his gun raised as he approached the man on the ground. He looked around to see if there was anybody around. He noticed there was some man wearing military gear next to the other guy in the tank top. It looks like the man wearing the uniform had put some shot into the other man's shoulder before he died.

He kneeled down to check for a pulse which he found on the tank top wearing man but not the soldier.

"Father?" a young girl came out from behind a tree. "You got the deer?" she looks to see the men lying on the ground. "Are they dead?"

"He is but this one still has a pulse," her father said. "Come, help me with the deer," he tells his daughter.

"Forget the deer, we have to help him."

"He looks military Dani there must be more behind he will be fine."

"What if there isn't? We can't leave him out here to die."

He had a bad feeling about this man. It wasn't long ago he heard gunfire going off when he was hunting some days ago. Luckily his daughter wasn't with him that time.

"You're always talking about doing the right thing. Leaving someone to die doesn't sound like the right thing."

He hated when she threw his words back at him. "Fine, we'll bring the truck around. We can grab him and the deer."

* * *

There was a small house in the middle of a grassy plane where the man and his daughter carried the unconscious man into their home setting him on the couch. It was a roomy place that fit well with the rest of the land. It was a log house with an upstairs where Dani's room was. Her father went into the kitchen grabbing a towel and putting it on the stranger's head.

"Wonder how long he was out there?" Dani said looking at the man.

He must be military because he was built like a soldier. He had sideburns coming down his face and a shaved head. He was probably in his late twenties early thirties.

"Let him get rest," her father tells her.

Dani got up to head to her room but as soon as she turned around her hand was grabbed. She looked to see the man was holding her arm.

"Dad?!"

Her father rushed in to see he was awake. The man slowly let the girl go as he looked back and forth between them.

"Hey, you alright," the dad asked.

He didn't respond as he sat up on the couch confused. What is he? Where is he?

"What's your name?" Dani asked.

He didn't respond as he stood up. The father saw how tall this man was now. He was tall and muscular and was hoping he wasn't looking for trouble because there was no way he could take this guy.

"Can you even talk?" Dani asked.

"Dani!" her father warned.

"What? He's walking around like he was literally born yesterday."

"Do you have any idea of who you are?" the father asked.

The tall man turned around looking at them with a lost look in his eyes.

"I'm guessing that's a no."

* * *

3 MONTHS LATER

"Dani! I'm back," her father yelled walking into the house with his gun over his shoulder. He set his hunting gear on the table and headed upstairs. He opened the door to his daughter's room where he saw the tall man reading a children's book. Dani was standing behind following along as he read.

"I do no…not…like..gren..

"Green," she said pointing at the word in the book.

"Green," he repeated back.

"He's getting good," the father said watching.

"Thank you Mister Moonstar," the tall man said.

"It really is like raising a kid with him," Moonstar said. "I'm about to start dinner."

"Alright, call us when it's ready," Dani said. "Come on John, we'll keep reading."

* * *

They sat down around the table eating the dinner Moonstar had made. They had been helping the stranger ever since they found him. They just call him John since he is pretty much a John Doe. He had to be taught to speak, read, and just proper everyday behavior expected for someone his age. Luckily he seems to learn pretty fast and has some muscle memory of his life before. Which Mister Moonstar was worried about. He found him around dead bodies most being soldiers and other men with augmented bodies. There's no telling what kind of life this man has up till they found him.

"What are you thinking about?" Dani asked her father.

"Nothing Dani," he lied. "How's the food John?"

"Good," he said softly. "Thank you."

"You know I've thinking, "Dani started. "Maybe we should take him out more. He can't be locked up in here forever."

"Well John do you want to go out with us hunting sometime."

"I would like that," he said with a small smile.

* * *

It was after dinner and John was sleeping on the couch. While Dani and her father sat out on the porch. Dani was restringing her bow with a quiver of arrows set next to her. She was very good with and she has to thank her father for that. He was very proud of his Native American roots and passed that same pride on to his daughter.

She lifted her bow aiming at a tree and firing it. It nailed the tree perfectly with a hard THUNK sound.

"You should be in bed," Mister Moonstar said stepping out the house in his brown winter coat.

"Can't sleep," she said sitting down.

"What's on your mind?" he asked sitting next to her.

"John…how long do you think he'll be here?"

"Who knows?" he father wasn't sure either. "My hope is to get him on his feet so he can live a decent life. Won't be easy since he's pretty much learning everything from scratch. Maybe in time we can go into town and find him some decent work. He's pretty strong and with you teaching him he'll have a good head on his shoulders."

"I do want to be a teacher," Dani said. "I'll have to go to college soon."

"You're still only fifteen I got some time before you take off," he said putting his arm around his daughter.

"I won't go far dad, I swear. I know you would die of boredom without me."

* * *

The next morning the three set out into the woods for a hunt. Mister Moonstar had the rifle propped over his shoulder as Dani who had her bow and John followed behind him. John has been borrowing Dani's father's clothes since he got here. Most were too small so he ended up stretching them out. Right now he was wearing a long sleeve plaque shirt with blue jeans and worker boots. Moonstar lifted his hand stopping them. He kneeled down looking at the ground where he lifted some leaves off the ground.

"Think a deer went this way," he said continuing with Dani following. John however stopped where Moonstar looked lifting up the leaves he just had and smelled them. He couldn't explain it but it was like he knew where to go next.

On instinct he took the lead in front of Dani and her father.

"John? Where are you going?" Dani asked following him.

John didn't pay attention as he kept walking and came to an abrupt stop. He peeked behind a bush and saw a deer by a river. It was drinking from the river unaware from there presents.

"Well look at that," Dani said.

"Maybe you got a bit of a hunter in you John," Moonstar said. "Dani, go to the other side we'll block off his escape route."

"On it," she said taking off quietly.

* * *

Dani made her way around to where the deer was and was about to take the shot to signal for her father to fire as well. She pulled back her arrow ready to take the shot when she suddenly heard heavy footsteps behind her. She slowly turned to see a bear behind her. It was growling at her flashing its rows of teeth at her. She knew any wrong move could cause the beast to charge. She tried to stay calm but her breathing was getting heavier. She may be able to get up the tree-

She didn't have time to finish her thought as the bear came charging. She whipped around quickly ready to fire her arrow. Right when the bear leaped at her John came flying at the animal pushing it to the ground. They rolled over each other falling down a hill. John got up meeting the bear in the eyes.

The bear swiped at John landing a blow across his shoulder. He yelled in pain as the bear landed another hit across his chest. He fell on his back looking up as the bear stood on his back legs. John stood up as the pain took over and screaming loader than any animal could emerging from his clenched fist three blades came out covered in blood. He yelled charging the beast with both hands driving his claws into the beast. It didn't go down as it clawed John's back. He took his claws out the bear and plunged them back in as he began to repeatedly stab the bear. The bit down on John's shoulder causing him to scream louder in agony. He pushed the bear off stabbing it in the neck and then sent a slice across his its chest. The bear backed off falling on all fours as John drove his claws down on the bears head straight through its skull.

Dani watched in shock as her eyes were glued to the bloodied claws coming from John's knuckles. She only knew of one man who had claws like that and she read about him in comic books

"Wolverine," she said in awe. The Wolverine has been living with her for 3 months and she never noticed.

John suddenly turned towards Dani with a savage look on his face. His body covered in blood he slowly approached Dani as he didn't recognize her. All he was seeing was red and all he could feel was plain. Moonstar came running from the woods to see John approaching his daughter. He instantly noticed the claws that were coming out his fist.

"John!" Moonstar yelled.

He turned with the same vicious look in his eyes as he charged at Dani's father. She knew she had to act as she pulled back her bow firing it right into John's leg. He fell to one knee as he growled in pain looking up at Moonstar who had his gun aimed firing it into John's shoulder.

John was on the ground in pain as he slowly passed out from the blood lost.

"Jesus Christ we had the Wolverine in are home this whole time," Moonstar said running up to his daughter.

"Dad?" Dani said still shaken by what just happened.

"Yeah."

"If he's the Wolverine…why isn't he healing?"


	2. Chapter 2

**X-24: WOLVERINE REBORN**

 **CHAPTER II**

* * *

John's eyes shot open as he found himself lying in the bed. He saw he was bandaged up all over his body. He looked down at his hands as the memory of what happened came rushing back to him. He clenched his fist as the three blades came slowly out his body. He lifted his other hand clenching it into a fist as the three blades came out of that hand as well.

The door to the room opened and walked in was Dani holding a big pot of water and medical supplies. She closed the door turning around to see John sitting up claws out. She jumped back in shock dropping everything starring at the claws. John retracted his claws seeing they were scarring her.

"I'm sorry," he said with remorse. He has no idea what came over him. As soon as he said the blood and felt the pain he lost all reason.

"You saved me," Dani said beginning to pick up the supplies she dropped.

"I would not hurt you," he assured. His speaking was still a little rocky but he could get that across.

"I know," Dani said with a smile. "Because I know who you are."

"What?"

"Who you are?" she said going to the closet. She went to the top grabbing a box that seemed pretty heavy as she walked over setting it on the bed. Opening it she gave a wide grin to him. "Look inside."

John went into the box reaching inside. He pulled out a book that had colorful images on it. He saw people wearing colorful costumes standing side by side. His eyes fell on a man in a yellow suit that had three claws coming from his hands. He looked to Dani with great confusion.

"That's you," Dani expressed. "Wolverine!"

"Wolverine?" he repeated. He grabbed more books from the box. "X…Men," he read the book title.

* * *

Moonstar was down stairs loading his gun as he sat in thought. To have the Wolverine in his house was an honor in many ways but all he could think about was what he was doing outside in that forest and was surrounded by soldiers. He hasn't been heard from in years and to find him the way he was could only spell trouble. There was also something different from the stories he's heard about him. He heard he could heal from just about anything right before your eyes. He defiantly healed quicker than a regular person so he knows there is a healing factor involved, but it's nowhere near as strong as what he's heard. It took some stitching and bandages but he healed much quicker than anyone else could have.

Moonstar headed upstairs seeing Dani still hadn't come down. He opened the door to see the two with comics all over the bed. Both were reading and clearly they have not noticed he walked in.

"You haven't read those in years," Moonstar said.

"Forgot how engrossing they could be," Dani replied not looking away from the page.

"John? You okay?" Moonstar asked.

"Is this really me?" he asked.

"We think so," Moonstar confessed. "Now those books were just written by fans and people looking to make money so take what you read with a grain of salt.

"Your actual name is Logan," Dani tells him showing a panel in the comic book.

"I'm about to put dinner on so when you're ready come down."

"Okay, come on Logan," Dani said getting out the bed.

"John," he said still looking at the comics. "Call me John."

* * *

The next day came and John along with Dani were out to see just what he could with his abilities. He knows about the claws obviously and they told him he has some sort of healing factor which is why he is out of bed only a few days after the incident. He suspects he may have some pretty good senses. He has some pretty good smell with knowing where things have been in certain places. He knows a squirrel came by just a few moments ago and is currently in a tree a few feet away. A wolf also was here last night and his scent went towards the mountains.

"So?" Dani asked.

"I can smell a lot," John said walking around the woods. "Can't believe I never noticed it."

"What about hearing?"

John went quite closing his eyes letting all the noises come to him. "I hear a lot. There are a nest of baby birds up there," he said pointing to a tall tree. "There are…bear cubs drinking from the river," he paused for a moment and something in particular caught his ear. "There are vehicles going towards the house."

* * *

Moonstar sat on the porch with his hunting gun reading a book as he heard the roar of engines coming. He hasn't had visitors in a long time so this made him extra cautious. He stood up looking at the road to see a number of black cars approaching.

"Guess I should have seen this coming," standing up to meet the people he walked up.

Only one man got out to meet him. He was wearing a slick black suit and had reddish hair. He looked right at Moonstar walking over with a grin.

"Hello there," he greeted extending his hand that Moonstar shook. "My name is Graydon Creed."

"What can I do for you Mister Creed? A fancy man such as yourself out here in the woods…a little odd."

"I don't think so…always had a little bit of a wild side in me a hidden animal if you will," he said looking around at the scenery. "Care to invite me in. There are some questions I have for you."

"Alright, just you though."

They both walked into the house with Moonstar closing the door as soon as Graydon entered. Moonstar gestured towards a chair where Graydon took a seat. He moved towards the fireplace placing a log into it and started a flame. He turned around looking at Creed who was sitting casually.

"What can I do for you?"

"I and my organization experienced a little hiccup a few months back."

"What kind of hiccup?"

* * *

John and Dani approached the house to see the many cars stationed outside. There was also men in suit standing around and leaning on cars. Some of them were also walking around. John was about to approach until Dani grabbed his arm.

"What?" John asked.

"My father told me if there was ever red smoke coming from the chimney to stay away." John looked up to see the red smoke Dani was talking about. "We need to sneak through the back and see what's going on."

They waited till one was looking away and another walked by. They quietly moved across the field ducking behind a car. Moving behind the house before anyone could notice they peeked into the back window to see Moonstar talking with a man.

"Who is he?" Dani asked. "I can't hear what he is saying."

"Let me try," John pushed his ears to the wall.

"You see Mister Moonstar," Graydon started. "This man we are looking for isn't actually a man. He's a project we had been working on for some time. He is a clone made up of genetic material we got from a donor. He's also very dangerous. He was designed to be a weapon and I fear what he could do to anyone that comes across him. He went missing on an assignment around here some months back and it took us some time to get affairs in order so that we could coming looking for him. We came across are men who were all dead."

Moonstar was listening to him and believed some of what he was saying. John may be dangerous in fact he knows he is dangerous but he is a victim of these people's experiments. He's a living being now and deserves a chance at life like all other people.

"I'm going to ask you a question now and I need an honest answer," Graydon said. "Have you seen this man." He lifted up a picture that sure enough showed John.

"No," he replied without hesitation.

"Well alright then," Graydon replied getting up and walked straight outside. He opened the door to one of the cars. "Grab him."

A group of men charged into house ready to grab Moonstar but before they could John came crashing through the window tackling one of the men. John got up grabbing the man he just tackled and tossed him through the door sending him outside. The other men in the house pulled out there guns on John. John glared daggers at them drawing his claws and jumping at them.

Outside Graydon could hear the gun shots going and screams coming from the home. A moment of silence fell as a tall well-built man came out the house.

"X-24," Graydon smirked. "We have been looking for you. Why don't you come quietly and no more people got to get hurt."

Nice thought but Moonstar knew he and his daughter were as good as dead. They know too much and have seen even more. He also wasn't about to let them take him in so he could be there little project.

"What are we going to do?" Dani asked her father. She was peeking out the window seeing John stand before dozens of guy's with his claws ready.

"I want you to get the truck out back ready," Moonstar said handing Dani his keys.

He picked up his hunting rifle checking to make sure it was loaded and waited for the inevitable.

"My name is John."

"No," Graydon replied. "You don't have a name. You are X-24 and project created to serve our purpose."

John was breathing heavy as his eyes fell on all the men he was facing.

"I'm John."

"Christ, it thinks it's a person," Graydon said. "Apprehend him."

A few of the men whipped out electrical sticks that began to illuminate at the tip. The sound of their static could be heard loud and clear. Some of the other men pulled out some kind of guns from their coats aiming them at John.

"Last chance," Graydon said.

Before John could make a choice a gun shot came from the house hitting one of the men holding a gun.

John lunged at the closest goon putting both claws into his chest. He got up slashing a man running at him across the neck then proceeded to the next. John cut down another goon then was hit in the back by one of the sticks. John yelled in pain turning to stab the man in the chest. He hit the next guy straight up in the jaw then chunked him into the car. The men with guns started firing at John as soon as there men were clear. He got hit a few times before diving at one of the shooters cutting his hand off then stabbing him in the gut. He tossed him off going to the next one.

Moonstar was in the house firing rounds from his rifle trying to get rid of the shooters. He was sure John could take the stick wielding men but to many gunshots wounds and he could be bed ridden again.

John was cutting through one man after the next and soon he was starting to fade away. The red was returning and he feared he may be losing himself again like he did with the bear. He was hit some more by the man wielding sticks making him feel numb. You could see the red marks from the weapons burns. John saw an incoming attack and shoved his claws into the man's hand making him cry in pain. John twisted his arm and shoved his claws into the goon's skull.

John yelled again as a gunshot hit him in the back of his thigh making him fall to the ground. He looked around as the men were about to surround him. Suddenly the honking of a horn could be heard and Dani came rushing in with her father's truck.

"Get in!" she yelled to her father and John.

Moonstar fired another shot hitting a gunman and began to make his way to the truck leaving the house. He ran out onto the front porch firing another round. John was able to stab the man in front of him and jump into the passenger seat of the truck. Moonstar was almost to the truck when he ws suddenly hit in the arm by a gunshot and then tackled to the ground by one of the goon's

"Go," Moonsta yelled to his daughter punching the man off of him and then stabbing him with his hunting knife.

Dani could see more men coming to the truck and saw John would jump out in an instant if he had to. Dani looked to her father who was his in the chest by one of the electric sticks making him pass out. Dani hit the pedal and took off with tears and anger in her eyes as she left her father behind.

The remaining men recollected themselves as Graydon got out his car. He saw Mister Moonstar lying on the ground unconscious.

"Patch him up and bring him with us."

* * *

An hour on the road later John eyes opened to see he was lying in Dani's lap who was still driving the car. He sat up looking out the window to see the barren country side. Mister Moonstar was left behind with those men who was looking for him.

"We have to find out who the hell those guys were," Dani said not taking her eyes off the road.

"To dangerous," John simply said still in pain as he could feel the bullets trying to work their way out of his body.

"You're the Wolverine," Dani said. "We'll be okay."

"I'm not him," John responds. "You heard them. I'm just a project…a clone…an experiment."

Dani put a full stop to the car causing John to hit his head on the dashboard. He looked at Dani who had a furious look in her eyes.

"You lived with us. Ate with us. Learned from us."

Dani," John tried to talk but failed.

"You are a person," Dani said pointing her finger at him. "You are not X-24. I'm Danielle Moonstar and you are John…John Moonstar."


	3. Chapter 3

**X-24: WOLVERINE REBORN**

 **CHAPTER III**

* * *

Dani and John were sitting in the truck still thinking on what just happened. They knew a plan was in order to go back for Dani's father. Dani knew they would be stacking out her house so going back there is pointless. They were in a small town where they were resting until they knew what there net move will be. Dani was starting to feel overwhelmed because the planning was pretty much on her shoulders. John wasn't dumb by any means but he lacks real world knowledge and experience.

There was also the issue of money. Her father always left some in the truck for emergencies but between the two of them that could go quick. She was going to have to contemplate this for a while.

"Let's go grab something to eat," Dani said getting out the truck. She spotted the looks of some people passing by as she got out of the driver's seat.

She saw John come around and completely forgot about his clothes. There was still blood from the gunshots and burn marks from the electric sticks.

"Grab my dad's coat out the car. Cover up some of that," she addressing his clothes.

John did as such putting on a brown coat that was in the back of the truck and followed Dani into a nearby restaurant. They got a table next to a window and waited to get served. John looked at the menu and could make the words out but just didn't know what they were.

"Leave the ordering to me," Dani assured seeing his face.

* * *

Mister Moonstar was in the back of some car as he went god knows where. He is positive his daughter got away. Thank goodness he taught her to drive because no telling how John would do behind a wheel. He was definitely in a bad situation but his main concern was his daughter. There are things he hasn't told her yet. There was a reason he started homeschooling and moved out into the middle of nowhere.

The trunk opened to reveal Moonstar was definitely not in the woods anymore. He was in some facility where soldiers suddenly grabbed and pulled out the car. He was forced to his feet as Graydon walked up.

"Killing government officials is a serious crime Mister Moonstar," he said with a smug tone.

"So is cloning people," he retorted.

"Mutants aren't people," he responded. "Lock him up."

"May I ask why we are keeping him alive?" a soldier asked following Graydon.

"X-24 has form some kind of attachment to this man and don't forget the daughter is still with him."

"So are we just going to wait for him to come to us?"

"Oh please he'll never find this place alone. We are going to send some people to go after him. Mister Moonstar will just be used as a bargaining chip for when he arrives to get him to cooperate."

"Who are you going to send to retrieve him?"

"Old friends."

* * *

A waitress approached the table with two glasses of water setting them in front of John and Dani. She looked to be in her twenties with long red hair. He waitress uniform was all yellow and a white apron.

"Thank yall for coming out. What can I get for you?"

"I want the country fried steak," Dani replied.

"Alright, what about you big boy?" she asked John.

"He'll have the burger," Dani order for him.

"Okay then," she said walking away.

John had his eyes fixated on the woman with his eyes stuck on her red hair. He doesn't even know why he is being drawn to it.

"John, you see something you like?" Dani joked which flew right over his head.

Dani got up and went to the restroom. A few minutes later the waitress came back with another round of waters.

"I noticed the little one was driving," the waitress said to John. "You teaching her to drive?"

"Something like that," John replied going along with it.

"She your daughter," she asked prying.

"Um…no…my sister," he corrected.

"What's your name stranger? Never seen you in these parts."

"John…John Moonstar," he got a certain satisfaction from being able to say that.

"Moonstar?" she repeated. "That's an interesting name."

"Thank you, what's yours?"

"Rose."

Dani returned and shortly after their food came out where they dug in after going so long without eating. John really liked the burger and Dani's steak looked and smelled amazing. With a loud yawn the both of them got up paying for the food.

"I think better on a full stomach," Dani said. "So where should we start looking?" she asked more to herself than John.

"HEY!"

Both John and Dani turned to see two guys coming. Both seemed in their twenties and were dressed in typical hunter clothes.

"Can we help you?" Dani asked the men.

"Aint here to talk with girl just your brother," of them said.

"Don't know how you know Rose but I catch you getting close like that with her again we going to have a problem."

"The waitress?" John confirmed.

"Yes, the waitress," he yelled.

"She your girlfriend or something?" Dani wondered looking at the guy one eyebrow raised.

"This don't concern you girl," he said moving her aside.

As soon as John saw this he grabbed the guy by the collar and pushed him against the truck pulling one set of claws and having them inches away from his throat. John's eyes were stuck on him and failed to hear the other man pull out a gun and put it to the back of John's head.

"Let him go bub," the other one said.

John on instinct pulled out his other claws and with lightning fast reflexes cut the gun in half and had the claws at his throat. He looked him in the eyes and then back at the other guy. Both were terrified as they had their eyes glued to the blades at their throats. He could end both before they even blinked. However he saw attention was getting drawn to them and that was the last thing they needed. He sheathed his claws dropping his arms.

"Why don't you get out here…bub," John spat watching as they ran away. He caught the look of Rose in the restaurant.

Dani hopped in the driver seat and John followed getting in on the passenger side and the two took off.

* * *

It was the middle of the night now and Dani was asleep still sitting in the driver seat feet propped up on the stirring wheel. John was outside sitting on the ground back rested against the truck. He decided to sleep outside in case anyone was going to make a move on them. With his senses they wouldn't be caught to off guard.

He drifted into a deep sleep as he began to hear noises. He couldn't make them out at first but they seemed to be getting closer. There were screams of a girl, the angry yells of a man, an image began to form in his head as someone that looked like him was attacking him. The last thing he saw was the terrified eyes of an elderly man before everything went black.

"You still have time."

His eyes shot open as his breathing was heavy and heart beat fast. That was John's first time having a dream. A better description would be a nightmare.

He stood up dusting off the dirt from his pants as he walked a few feet away from the truck and stood in an open field. He just gazed at the full moon lost in thought. It was a weird feeling only having memories of a few months but the body of a grown man. Then again he was probably never a kid since he was created.

"You okay?" Dani asked coming behind him.

"Yeah," he lied. "Just a weird dream."

"I still can't think of where to start looking?" Dani confessed choking up with a tear coming down her eye. "I have no idea who those people were."

"What if…I…turn myself over?"

"NO! They will kill my dad on the spot then hunt me down anyway. We need to bring this fight to them on our terms."

"Okay," John agreed. He wasn't in a position to be making plans considering.

* * *

In the distance up on a hill a man was crouched looking down at John and Dani with his binoculars. He had thick black hair and smile that could steal any woman's heart.

"That is our target," a woman said.

"That's what they told us," another guy responded.

"So what's are next more?" she asked to get no answer. "Pretty Boy!"

"I hear you Deathstrike," Pretty Boy responded putting down the binoculars. "Don't get so impatient."

Deathstrike had a bandanna around her head and was wearing some self-crafted armor. She looked young in appearance but her experience was obvious. Her hair was long and black and he was of Japanese decent.

"Agreed, we can't half ass this."

"What are you talking about Skullbuster?" she asked.

Skullbuster was wearing a trenchcoat with one eye cover by a cybernetic enchantment. He had a sniper rifle strapped to his back. One of his hands was completely robotic. His hair was brown with gray on the sides.

"You heard what an old out of shape Wolverine could do. This one is in his prime," he informed her.

"But he lacks the amazing healing factor the original had."

"Quite both of you," Pretty Boy said. "His time will come to face the New Reavers."


	4. Chapter 4

**X-24: WOLVERINE REBORN**

 **CHAPTER IV**

* * *

Dani drove down the road as the sun began to rise over the horizon. She looked over to see John was asleep with his head rested against the seat. He must have not gotten enough sleep last night. He was sleeping on the ground last night after all.

John was dreaming again as he found himself walking in a white void with no beginning or end. He could hear the rush of sounds coming towards him. He heard the sound of a girl screaming again, then the same sound of a man yelling like an animal.

"What is this!?" John yelled holding his head.

"You still have time."

John turned around quickly only for his eyes to fly open. He was in the truck with Dani who was looking at him.

"Another dream?"

"Yea," he responded. "They don't feel like dreams though."

"What do you mean?"

"I can't explain it I-," he stopped, seeing there was a man standing in the middle of the road. "Dani?"

Dani looked to see the man and saw he was holding a grenade launcher. He had a cigarette in his mouth and sunglasses.

"Oh shit," Dani said stomping on the brakes.

It was too late as he fired the weapon hitting the car causing it to flip off the road and roll down a grassy hill hitting a tree that was just on the edge of the woods. Pretty Boy looked down at the damage taking off his glasses.

"Alright Reavers!" Pretty Boy yelled. On cue dozens of men all with various augmentations came behind him standing next to him was Deathstrike and Skullbuster. "Go get our prize."

Down below John's eyes slowly opened as he heard the many footsteps coming from up the hill. He saw Dani had blood coming from her head and her eyes closed shut. He ripped the seatbelt off both of them kicked the door open carrying Dani in his arms. He rushed into the woods holding her tight as the sounds of the augmented men running after him.

John ran as fast as he could wanting to find a means of escape. They were in a forest with nothing but trees in sight. He tripped falling to his knees. He was breathing hard and looked down as Dani who had blood coming from her head. John also had bruises all over because of the crash and he could feel the ache all over his bones.

"He went this way!" one of the Reavers shouted.

"What do I do? What do I do? What do I do?" John repeated rocking back and forth holding Dani tighter and tighter.

John stood and started running again coming to a stop. An aura of change suddenly came over John as he went behind the biggest tree he could find and placed Dani down. He took off his jacket covering her up then tossed as many leaves on top of her trying to camouflage her as best he could. The footsteps were getting closer and closer.

"I'll be back," John said popping out his claws.

The Reavers moved deeper into the woods keeping their eyes open searching for X-24 and the girl. There metal parts could be heard throughout the forest as leaves fell from the trees. Above them John hung from a tree by the claws as he kept his eye on the attackers. There were a lot of them. Much more than the men that came to the house. They seemed more dangerous too.

One of the Reavers got close to the tree John was hanging from and with a deep breath he pushed himself off falling straight down on top of the back of the man stabbing his claws into him. He didn't hesitate as he ran at the next guys and cut them down. The other Revears noticed this was happening and got there weapons ready. They wear too slow as John cut one of their guns in half and thrust his others into his neck. He rolled out the way of gun fire and thrusted his claws into the gut of another.

He was hit in the back by a bullet as he turned catching the arm of a Reaver with a metal arm and then cut it off. He head-butt the guy sending him to the ground as he was caught off guard with a blow to his head making him fall to his knees. He cut the legs of the man behind him and as he fell to the ground he stuck his claws through him. He got up swiping wildly at the attackers trying to get them to back off.

One of the bigger Reavers came from behind a tree with a harpoon gun and fired it at John. John heard him in advance and dodged it by moving to the side as the harpoon hit on of his allies. John went back to cutting down the Reavers as they tried to surround him. He got lost in all the violence he was going off pure instinct. Blood went everywhere falling all over his body more and more. He plunged his claws deep into the gut of one of the men and yanked them out full force turning to face the others.

They however weren't moving towards him but away as they retreated back into the woods away from the feral mutant. John had a bad feeling about this as he slowly walked backwards to where he left Dani. They hadn't found her and she was still knocked out. He need to get her help quick. He lifted her up keeping his coat wrapped around her and began to move through the woods. It was weird that they stopped there attack. Maybe he was taking down to many and they were regrouping.

He came to an abrupt stop when he caught the smell of metal and blood. And it wasn't the blood all over him but from someone else giving off a killer instinct. He kept moving knowing he will be fighting again soon.

He stumbled until he came across a wall of stone. It must be mountain of some kind. He walked along the path and found a tiny gap in the mountain just big enough for Dani. He placed her inside and rubbed her hair. She was the only person in his life and he wasn't about to lose her. He rips his torn bloody shirt off as he walked out into the middle of the forest claws slowly coming out.

The leaves in the trees began to fall as the wind blew them all around him. He rotated trying to figure out where ever this mystery enemy would attack. Whoever it was they have been watching for some time. He walked a little further into the woods as he suddenly felt the soft brush of hair against his neck.

"You know it's funny," a feminine voice said. John lunged quickly turning to miss. But he had eyes on the attacker finally. A tall woman of Asian origin standing before him. She was wearing light armor all over her body with a skin black suit underneath it all. She was also barefooted for some reason. Her red bandana blew with her hair as she stood before him. "I'm also carrying the name of a previous warrior who is now dead. She went by Deathstrike as do I. You are the clone of the Wolverine himself. The funny part is the two of them had quite the rivalry. So shall we continue what our predecessors never got to finish." John didn't say anything as his eyes stayed glued to her. "Well aren't you boring."

She raised one of her hands and from each finger a long metal nail came out. Her other hand did the same as she raised both taking her stance. John screamed on rag charging at her as she flipped over. He turned aiming for her neck but she leaned back with a smirk as he missed. She kicked him straight up into the jaw and then a roundhouse kick to his face making him fall near a tree. He got up again with a barrage of attacks. She weaved out the way of the attacks bringing her hand up to clash with his claws. She kicked him in the chest then scratched him across the chest then the legs. John couldn't keep up with her movements as her breathed heavy.

"Just a wild beast," Deathstrike said. "No grace, no training, just pure instinct."

John lunged again trying to land a hit but she was too quick she blocked another attack of his then stuck her nails into his shoulder pushing him into a tree. He gritted his teeth as he looked her dead in the eye. He wasn't going to be able to beat her, not like this anyway. He brought his other arm up and dug her nails out of him using his claws he kicked her off. Both took a fighting stance about to charge when they both heard footsteps coming. John turned to see Dani coming towards them. Deathstrike smiled suddenly charging at her claws ready to dig in.

"DANI!" John yelled.

Dani looked up at the woman except her eyes weren't the normal light brown. They glew purple as Deathstrike came to a stop and began to yell in terror falling to the ground holding her head. Dani then looked at John with tears falling from her eyes as she fell to the ground. John didn't know what just happened but he had to take this opportunity. He picked up Dani talking off as fast as he could.

* * *

In the distance in the woods Pretty Boy and Skullbuster watch through there binoculars. Pretty Boy was cracking up looking at Deathstrike cry out in terror as Skullbuster frowned at this.

"We didn't sign up for two mutants," Skullbuster said.

Pretty Boy was still laughing wiping a tear away. "I know I'll call to double the payment. Go help her will you and see how are other guys are doing.

"We should have just attacked him together," Skullbuster tells Pretty Boy.

"Hey she wanted her one on one and she got it. We'll take him together next time."

Skullbuster headed towards Deathstrike as Pretty Boy dialed a number on his phone.

* * *

John stumbled losing more blood by the second as he finally was able to find a road. He wobbled across the road as rain began to fall. He wasn't able to go much further as he fell to the ground. The blood from both him and Dani mixed with the rainfall as the last thing he sees is the headlights of an incoming vehicle as he blacked out.

* * *

Graydon sat his phone down on the table. He was sitting in his office having just got off the phone with Pretty Boy. The Moonstar girl was a mutant. He would say that's impossible but considering where they were living they could have a lack of exposure. The real question is does her father know. He guesses it really doesn't matter. The man has an iron will like he's never seen before. The girl could be used for studies in the future if she is immune to their gene tampering. He stands up looking at the video screens that stretched across one of the walls in his room. Most had footage of the facility but others had footage of prisoners in their cells. One showed Moonstar sitting in a room where he sat calmly with his eyes closed. There were other screens with people in their cells including one with a rather large man with long hair sitting in a corner. He hopes the Reavers could handle the job because he doesn't want to risk sending out another weapon.

* * *

Dani's eyes opened with burst of purple but slowly averted back to their normal color. She felt around seeing she was in a bed. She got up seeing she was in a different pair of cloths. She looked around the room and it seemed fairly normal. She was trying to remember what happened as it slowly came back to her. She opened the door to her room and was met by a woman.

"You're up," she said.

"You're that waitress," Dani said confused.

"Rose," she reminded Dani.

"This your place?"

"Yeah, I found you and Joh in the middle of the road. Figured you wouldn't want to go to a hospital."

"Good call," Dani said really appreciating that. "Where John?"

"I think he is still outside. I told him he needs to rest but he seemed restless."

* * *

Dani walked out the back door to see John was chopping wood. He swung the axe hard cutting each log in half with a single swing. He was shirtless with bandages wrapped all over his torso, arms, and hands. He looked up at Dani who was walking up to him arms folded.

"Blowing off steam?"

"We need to talk," he said seriously.

* * *

Rose watched as the two outside began to talk. She was lucky to come across them when she did or they may have not made it. She walked into her kitchen just as the front door opened and a rather large man with a graying brown beard. His hair was in a ponytail that was halfway down his back. He was wearing camo pants and jacket as he walked in carrying a big bag.

"Saul," Rose said. "I need to give you a heads up."

"What is it?" he responded in a gruff voice.

"I picked up a few stragglers," she said pointing to the back.

He walked up to the window and saw the little girl and then looked at the man she was talking to. His eyes went wide as he turned to Rose.

"Get upstairs!"

"What is it?"

"NOW!"

* * *

John and Dani were having their conversation when Saul suddenly came out the house in a frenzy. John moved Dani behind him as the large man came towards them. He took his jacket off leaving just a white muscle shirt. He suddenly showed his teeth as fangs emerged and his nails became like a wild animals.

"I don't know who sent you but I know you aren't my brother," he said beginning to growl.

He suddenly jumped on all fours and pounced at John.


	5. Chapter 5

**X-24: WOLVERINE REBORN**

 **CHAPTER V**

* * *

"Did you know you were a mutant?" John blatantly asked.

"What?" Dani responded with confusion. "What are you talking about?"

"In the woods, when I was fighting that woman. You came up and your eyes glew…um…what's that color…purple."

"I…don't know what you're talking about. The last thing I remember was getting flipped over in the truck. I would have told you if I was John. I would never keep anything from you."

"I know Dani it's just…all this it's…a lot," he said rubbing his head.

"I know."

"How are we supposed to do this? Save your father when we don't even know where to look."

"We'll figure it out," Dani said grabbing John's arm. "Together."

John looked up to see a man walking up aggressively taking off his coat. John could see he had fangs taking shape in his mouth and his nails growing.

"I don't know who sent you but I know you aren't my brother," he said beginning to growl.

He jumped on all fours and pounced at John tackling him to the ground. They began to wrestle on the ground for a bit before Saul lifted him off the ground and tossed him across the yard. He leaped at him again pushing John face first into the ground. John had enough and elbowed Saul in the face. He kicked him away getting up. He was about to pull out his claws but was met with a slash across the face then a strong punch to his face then an uppercut making John do a backflip onto the ground. John moved quickly tackling Saul to the ground and punched him a couple times in the face before he knocked him off. John popped his claws out and got ready for another exchange.

"I'm guessing you're a clone. So who finally wants me dead? Who sent you? Transigen? Team X? Alpha Flgiht?"

"Nobody sent me! I don't even know who you are?"

"Nice try," he responded about to charge.

BANG!

Both turned to see Rose standing gun pointed in the air.

"Why don't we go inside and talk like civilized people," she offered.

"Rose," Saul tried to warn.

"Saul!"

He reluctantly calmed down putting his claws and fangs away. John did the same as Dani walked up behind.

* * *

The lead Reavers Pretty Boy, Deathstrike, and Skullbuster sat in the back of one of their vans as they drove down the road. Deathstrike had been quiet since the incident in the forest. She still hasn't told them what happened to her.

"It's weird not having you run your mouth," Pretty Boy said lowering his shades.

"Leave her alone," Skullbuster answered raising his head

"When we find him I want it just me and him again. I also want the girl's head in my hand," Deathstrike said.

"No can do," Pretty Boy responded casually. "We gave you a chance and you blew it. Now we do this the Reaver way and the girl is to be alive. Creed said he'll double are pay if we can bring her alive."

"I make no promises," Deathstrike said.

Pretty Boy's care free nature suddenly disappeared as he leaned in to be eye to eye with Deathstrike. "You give me your word or you can stay in the car. Don't disobey me."

There were no more words spoken as he went back to his carefree nature and they waited to get to their destination.

* * *

John, Dani, Rose, and Saul were inside now sitting at the table with food in front of them. John was still a little on guard. There was something about Saul that rubbed him the wrong way.

"I think you should explain yourself Saul," Rose said sitting down.

Saul took a drink from his beer. "My name isn't Saul for one. My name is Victor Creed."

"Sabretooth," Dani whispered.

"I haven't been Sabretooth in a long time," he said thinking back. "Last time I saw Logan he didn't look so good. Older. Slower. That's why I attacked you the way I did. I looked at you and knew you couldn't be him. Thought you were some project sent to kill me finally."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Rose asked. "You could have told me the day I dragged you out of that ditch who you were."

"Would you have let me stay if I told you I was the infamous mutant terrorist Sabretooth."

"I don't judge people by their past Victor," she said with a little spite.

"I am sorry," he then looked to Dani and John. "You go by John. Can I ask what you and the girl are doing?"

"My father was taken," Dani explained. "By the men who created John. We are trying to find them, we just don't know who they are."

"If they claim to have created you it has to be Transigen," Victor said. "They are the reason mutants are damn near gone. But the public doesn't know that."

"We finally got a lead," Dani said to John.

"How can we find them?" John asked. "Where would they be keeping her father?"

"I've been out for a long time kid. There's no telling how big they've gotten."

"Okay then where is there nearest facility because we can't stay in one place to long," Dani pushed for information.

"Why?" Victor asked getting a bad feeling.

"Some people are after us. There like a group of people with robotic parts."

"The Reavers? You got the fucking Reavers after you and you lead them here."

"Victor calm down," Rose said.

"Get out!"

"Where's there nearest facility?" Dani asked again.

"They have a small one in the next town but it's useless. Try…Austin in Texas. There's a facility there that last I checked had a lot of weight for them. Now go."

"We can't just kick them out," Rose defended.

"The Reavers are merciless mercenaries. They are probably right down the street."

"He's right," Dani stands up from the table. "We have to go."

"Then take my father's old truck," Rose suggested walking over to a drawer and pulling out a pair of keys.

She tossed them to John who caught them and tossed them to Dani who caught them.

"Really?" Victor said.

"She's a good driver."

* * *

They got into the truck taking one final look at Rose and Victor before taking off down the road. Victor walked back into the house and Rose followed.

"We can't just send them off and hope for the best," Rose said watching as Victor closed and locked all the windows.

"I'm not getting mixed up in this."

"I'm pretty sure they don't want to be mixed up in this either."

"What do you want from me Rose!? I've been trying to live out my last days in piece. I've fought in countless wars and more battles. Nothing has changed, nothing has gotten better, and there is nothing left to fight for. The Broherhood is gone, the X-Men are gone, and so is Sabretooth!"

"Nothing to fight for? Victor it may be weird but John is family."

"He is clone of my true brother that hardly makes him family."

"He's your nephew Victor."

"Only by blood."

"What's stronger than that? I'm not saying to be Sabretooth. You are not that man anymore. You can be better than what you used to be."

Victor breathed heavy looking out the window as he saw black vans and jeeps pass by the house. He saw them heading down the road where John and Dani just went. He gritted his teeth clenching his fist together.

* * *

Dani sped down the road when she looked in her mirror. She turned around to be sure and there they were. The Reavers were right behind them speeding up fast.

"Shit!" Dani said. "What do we do?"

John thought carefully about what their next move should be as they approached a small town.

"We can lose them in the upcoming town," John suggested.

"We can try," Dani said pulling into the town and taking a sharp left.

John looked around trying to find some where to go when he spots a construction site.

"There," he said pointing.

Dani turned into the site as the Reavers were not far behind. Her and John jumped out and ran into site that was abandoned. The Reavers pulled up getting out there cars and loading there weapons. Pretty Boy got out with Deathstrike and Skullbuster right behind him.

"Get in there and find them," Pretty Boy said. "And remember we need them both alive now," he shouted looking right at Deathstrike.

They moved into the construction site guns at the ready. John and Dani hid behind a steel beam watching them.

"We can't get anywhere with them constantly on our backs," John said. "We have to finish them right here."

"There's still a lot of them," Dani advised.

"We don't have another choice." John climbed up the steel beam as Dani kept hidden. She really wishes she knew these powers John was asking her about.

John walked slowly above the Reavers that were moving throughout the site. He took a deep breath and jumped straight down in the crowd whipping his claws out. He came down hard on two of them putting his claws into their backs. He got up quickly slicing the necks of two more with a single swing then put his claws into the chest of another. He kept the claws in him using the man as a shield as the other Reavers fired at him. He emerged from behind the man jumping at a Reaver putting claws into his neck and then quickly ducked an attack cutting him almost in the half from the waist. He jumped at the nearest attacker putting him in a headlock and flipping him to the ground and drove his claws into his back.

He saw more coming and was ready to continue the assault till a loud gun went off hitting him right in the shoulder. He fell to the ground in pain as he saw the gang of Reavers moving towards him.

"NO!" Dani screamed about to run over to him.

"AAAAARRRRHGGHHHH," an animal like yell came from above as Victor fell right in front John. He faced down the Reavers claws and fangs ready. John stood up right next to Victor ready to face off with them.

Skullbuster who just fired the shot as John watched as the newcomer took a stance. "We got another one," he tells Pretty Boy over the headset.

"I see him," Pretty Boy said looking from behind a pile of rubble.

Victor and John waited for someone to make a move as Victor saw a guy moving his finger to the trigger. He leaped at the man tossing him into his fellow gang members. He hit one across the face then drove his claws into the gut of the man behind him. He was about to get shot until John Leaped over Victor and plunged his claws into the man's face. The other Reavers were regrouping as they surrounded the two.

"Back to back," Victor said.

John listened as he stood back to back with the much taller man ready to face off with the mercenaries. They charged the two mutants as Victor caught one by the throat and with his other hand back slapped another attacker. John was making quick work of them as he sliced and diced the necks, arms, and legs of the men attacking.

"Pretty Boy, get our men out of there. I can't get a clear shot" Skullbuster said.

"Deathstrike, get X-24 separated from the others…Deathstrike!"

John and Victor continued to dwindle the numbers of the Reavers. Victor jumped up kicking one in the chest and then came down hard with his fist onto another one. John tripped one with his claws then thrusted his claw into the side of the head of another Reaver.

"Damn it," Pretty Boy said. "Looks like I'll have to get my hands dirty."

Pretty Boy jumped out from behind cover and into the fray. Victor saw him coming and tried to grab him but Pretty Boy flipped over him effortlessly and tackled John onto a lower level. John got up throwing an attack that Pretty Boy blocked and delivered numerous punches at superhuman speeds into his torso then performed a backflip kicking John hard in the jaw.

"Cybernetics are amazing aren't they," Pretty Boy said taking a fighting stance.

* * *

Dani watched as Victor went full Sabretooth on the Reavers ripping them apart one by one. She then heard footsteps behind her and saw a woman walking up to her.

"You have some god damn nerve," Deathstrike said. She grabbed Dani by the throat with one hand lifting her in the air. With her other hand she extracted her long nails. "How dare you invade my mind. You had no right to see what you did let alone let me relive it."

"I don't know what you are talking about," Dani gasped for air.

"They said we need you alive, but I know plenty of ways to make you suffer for days."

Victor ripped the throat out of Reaver turning to see Deathstrike holding Dani in the air. He growled falling to all fours and charging Deathstrike tackled her to the ground. He stood up tossing her into the air and as she fell back down he hit as hard as he could making her fly into a forklift. She yelled in anger charging at him.

"Come to die old man," she yelled while sending a flying kick to his face. She was about to bring her nails down on him but he caught her arm and with all his power and ripped it off. She yelled in pain as blood, oil, and circuits fell from her arms.

"Actually," Victor said tossing the arm at her feet. "I haven't felt this alive in years."


	6. Chapter 6

**X-24: WOLVERINE REBORN**

 **CHAPTER VI**

* * *

Blood. Dirt. Gunpowder. All of it filled John's nose as he received another punch to the face from Pretty Boy who was proving to be more of a challenge than he thought. He was fast and strong with the skills to coincide with it. John had blood coming from his nose and head as he went for another attack that Pretty Boy easily dodged. He hit John in the face then kicked him the leg making go to one knee then kneed him in the face. John fell hard to his back as he began to breathe harder. He stood back up taking a stance.

"Just come quietly," Pretty Boy said. "You can't against me. You have memories going back what a few months. You lack experience, training, and control. You're just going off instinct and that will only take you so far."

"It'll take me far enough to kill you," John said charging at his opponent.

Before he could throw a strike a bullet came flying hitting him in the leg. John fell to the ground right at Pretty Boy's feet.

"Seems you didn't make it far at all," he remarked walking past him. "Let's get him tied up," he commanded some Reavers. "And where the hell is Deathstrike."

* * *

Victor dodged a strike from the one armed Deathstrike as she continued the assault despite losing her arm. She used her long nails to swipe and slash at Victor who was able to keep up despite his age. He lifted his arms blocking a kick from Deathstrike who fell to the ground tossing dirt into Victor's eyes. He backed away hoping to gain distance but she was too quick as she shoves he nails deep into his stomach.

He coughed up blood as he looked down at her seeing her hate filled eyes. She pulled out her nails kicking him in the face then jumping up kick over the head. Victor didn't have to gain composure as she rushed him again. This time he was ready as he charged back at her. She went for another strike with her nails but Victor dodged the attack scratching her across the face. He hit her again from the other side and then again and again. He grabbed her by the head and flung her into a steel beam. He leaped pinning her to the ground then proceeded to punch her over and over again. Victor grasped her by the face lifting her in the air then bashed he head against the wall leaving blood on it. The eyes in Deathstrike head went white as Victor dropped her on the ground.

Dani was in awe at what she just saw. Sabretooth just went all out for the first time in who knows how long. Victor stood up cracking his neck as his wounds began to slowly heal. In his prime they would be done already but the years have started to take their toll.

"Look!" Dani pointed seeing then carrying a struggling John to a van.

"I got him," Victor said running towards them.

The Reavers noticed him coming and raised their guns. Victor tore out there throats with a single slash as he rushed to John. Skullbuster saw him coming and took aim with his sniper rifle. He fired only for Victor to duck and it only grazed the side of his head. He fired again this time nailing the feral mutant right in the chest.

Victor fell on his back hard wincing in pain he looked up to see them toss John in the van. Dani couldn't let them get away with John. She through her options in her head hoping to come up with something. She closed her eyes thinking out her options then everything went quiet as she opened them. She was seeing things differently than before. She looked at the people around her and was seeing different colors radiate off of them. She looked closer at one of the men holding John and saw something deep inside him. Something he doesn't want anyone else to know about. How does she know this? He eyes glowed a bright purple as the man holding Joh suddenly let go and began to panic running away screaming.

Deathstrike who was regaining consciousness saw the girl's eyes and she remembered the forest. She got up picking up her severed arm and ran full speed in the opposite direction. Deathstrike was not about to go through that again.

"What the hell is his…," Pretty Boys stopped midsentence and looked over at Dani. The rest of the men all lost their minds one by one as some ran and others fell to the ground.

Victor took advantage of this getting up to move towards John. John struggled to get free of the advanced metal shackles but couldn't break free. Victor came over and started searching the Reavers for the keys and finally found them taking them. He unshackled John who got to his feet.

Skullbuster was holding his head in pain as visions came rushing in of things he buried long ago. He saw John was free and tried aiming his gun but couldn't get a good shot.

"Let's get out of here," Victor said.

"I don't think so," Pretty Boy said stepping in their way. He was holding his head while pointing a gun at them.

Victor rushed him catching a bullet to the shoulder but backhanded him sending him flying. "We have to get moving."

John rushed to Dani jumping over the downed Reavers. He saw her eyes glowing the sam purple glow as in the forest.

"Dani," John said grabbing her shoulders.

She looked at John but he eyes slowly moved to a man that was standing behind him. She's never seen him before but he seemed familiar. He was wearing a dark blue suit and looked pretty old. He was completely bald but had the warmest smile Dani had ever seen. He suddenly looked at Dani and grinned.

"You can see me can't you?" he asked.

"DANI!" John yelled.

Her eyes went back to normal as everything returned to how I should be. The man that stood next to John was gone.

"I'm a mutant," she said trembling with fear and excitement.

"Let's get going," John said as the three of them ran towards the car they came in before the Reavers could get up.

They got in with Victor taking the driving seat and took off out the town.

* * *

Pretty Boy and some of the others finally get to their feet as they groaned. Skullbuster came up holding his head dragging his gun on the ground. After counting the remaining of their group Pretty Boy and Skullbuster went to the back of their car to talk.

"Deathstrike took off," Skullbuster informed. "Want me to track her down?"

"No, if she wants to come back she'll find us. We need to call Creed and tell him everything."

"Are we dropping this job?" Skullbuster asked. "By the time this is over there are a few ways this will end. One, we and everyone under us is dead. Two, we actually manage to pull off the job but will spend a large amount of the money rebuilding. Three, we get fired from this job and all of this was for nothing and we lose money and image."

Pretty Boy slammed the trunk of the car and thought long and hard about what to do. "There is an option four."

"And what's that?" Skullbuster wondered.

"We finish the job. Get our payday, payoff all our…remaining men. Then split the rest between us and go our separate ways."

"No more Reavers?"

"We don't have a lot of men left so our cut has doubled and if Deathstrike doesn't come back then triple. You've been talking about retiring for a while anyway and I've done the mercenary thing long enough. Maybe it's time to see what else life has to offer."

"So option four then," Skullbuster said.

"Option four."

* * *

John, Victor, and Dani pulled up to Rose's house and as if at once took a deep breath. The tension finally lifted and they were not out the fire but it was not as hot. Victor took a look at John still finding it weird how someone that looked so much like Logan was sitting here next to him. The looked alike and had similarities but it's clear they are two different people. John is green, naïve, unsure of the world he's going to have to adjust to very quickly. Victor hopped out the truck as Dani took the wheel.

"Thanks for the help," Dani said to him.

"Don't mention it," he said. He looked to John and just shook his head with a small grin. "That's what family is for."

Victor left heading inside Rose's houses leaving Dani and John in the car. Dani looked at Joh who was still wounded from the fight very slowly healing from his wounds.

"Guess we're going to Texas," he said.

"Be sure to rest."

"No issue there," he said closing his eyes.

* * *

"I should cancel this job," Graydon said sitting at his desk on the phone with Pretty Boy. "You have failed to deliver any results."

"To be fair we keep running into unforeseen complications. First discovering the girl is a mutant may I add a powerful one and also…

"Also what? I'm getting tired of excuses."

"Ever heard of the mutant that went…Sabretooth because I'm pretty sure he just ripped through my men."

Graydon's face changed as he stood up from the table walking towards the many screens on his wall. Pretty Boy was still talking but Graydon drowned him out not hearing what he was saying.

"Do we have a deal…do we have a deal…Hello?"

"Do the job if you want but I won't hold my breath," Graydon hung up the phone. His breathing was increasing as a knot formed in is throat. "So you are alive."

* * *

"Are you sure about this?" Rose asked as Victor packed a bag.

"Yeah, I've been hiding out to long. It's time to get my head out my ass. That girl is proof that mutants can still be born. Someone needs to start fighting back against this." Victor dropped everything and walked over to Rose. "Thank you for everything."

"It was trouble," she said.

"We both know that's a lie," he said with a chuckle. "You take care of yourself."

"You to…Sabretooth."

"Don't call me that," he said bringing her in for a hug.

With a big bag Victor headed down the road. Rose watched until Victor was out of sight. He was like a second father in many ways. Finding him in that ditch all beat up and bleeding raised a bunch of red flags but he was a good person or at least trying to be. He did lie about who he was all the time he was here but she guesses she can understand his point of view. She hopes he can find whatever he looking for.

* * *

John and Dani got a room and a small hotel in the middle of nowhere. John was sleeping in the bed as Dani took a much needed shower and washed her hair. She got into bed and reflected on the day she and John had. Discovering she is a mutant is insane and what was with that guy shadowing John. What was he? Who was he? Is he there now?

She concentrated like she did at the construction site and slowly opened her eyes and…nothing. Guess she was still getting the hang of it. She closed her eyes and drifted into a deep sleep wondering what problems tomorrow will bring.

* * *

Victor sat in a bar with a beer in front of him. He had his bag in the seat next to him. The place was pretty big but there weren't a lot of people inside. He took a big gulp of his beer and looked to the TV to see the bullshit news that been going on for years. He took another drink from his beer before shooting from his seat dropping it on the floor. He smelled something bad in the air and it was coming closer.

"What's your problem grandpa?" the bartender asked.

Victor didn't say anything as whatever it was got closer and closer. The doors to the bar slowly opened and someone with heavy footsteps walked in. He was tall and was wearing a baggy coat. His hair was long and dirty blonde. Victor's pulse increased more and more as he realized what he was staring at.

"Those son of a bitches cloned me."


	7. Chapter 7

**X-24: WOLVERINE REBORN**

 **CHAPTER VII**

* * *

Graydon Creed sat in a chair in his office looking at a big screen that saw through the eyes of the Sabretooth clone. He is the newest project they have been working on and has been made much better than X-24. That's why he has been designated as X-25. He was made primarily from the DNA of Victor Creed AKA Sabretooth. The modifications added came from Caliban a mutant capable of tracking other mutants. Which is how he tracked Victor so easily. He has also been given a variation of an adamantium skeleton kind of similar to X-24's. It was a rare metal so they had to stretch it as much as possible mixing it with other's so it wasn't as strong as Logan's. Graydon had been hoping to run into the original Sabretooth because if you haven't figured it out that was his father. His mutant father that gave him nothing but his name. From the beginning he has hated mutants. He had to support his mother and work his way to where he is today. No mutant father needed to make something of himself. Now he had the chance he has been waiting for all these years.

* * *

Back in the bar Victor eyed the much younger version of himself. The bar was silent eyeing the two men staring down each other.

"Guys, whatever this is take it outside," the bartender said.

"You all may want to leave," Victor suggested taking off his coat.

No one moved until they saw the fangs come from Victor and his claws begin to form. They all left there bar leaving the two men to stare down each other. It was almost like an old western the way they were staring down each other.

X-25's head suddenly shot up and ran full speed at Victor. He was fast not giving Victor time to react as the clone tackled him into the bar top knocking over a ton of beer. X-25 dug his claws into Victor then tossed him into one of the tables. Victor got up blocking a strike from the clone then nailed him with his claws across his. Victor wasn't going to let up as he cut and tore at the clone as he grabbed him by the neck trying to tare his neck out. The clone drove his claws into the back of Victor who screamed in pain as he as lifted in the air and flipped onto his back. X-25 kicked Victor hard enough to send him crashing into a wall. Victor got up only to be hit across the face then in the gut making him bend over. X-25 grabbed him and tossed him out the window.

Victor landed hard outside realizing it had started raining as the cool water fell on him. He stood up turning to face the clone. He walked calmly outside in his black trench coat with no emotion in his face. Victor took his stance again then charged falling to all fours. The clone did the same as the two charged at each like wild animals both jumping the air and crashing into one another.

* * *

John's eyes slowly opened as he looked over to see Dani sleeping in the other bed. He sat up walking towards the mirror looking over his body. There were still scars from the fight but they were slowly fading away as his body healed himself. He really wishes he had the healing factor of the original. He put on a shirt and coat and walked outside. The air was getting cool as he could see breath come from his mouth. He would love to go for a walk right now but he couldn't leave Dani alone. They were going to have to go to Texas. He didn't know a lot about the world in general but Dani gave him a brief lesson on the United State and a couple other countries. He sat on a bench right outside there room to gather his thoughts. He smelled a storm coming in the distance and decided to head back inside.

* * *

Victor went flying into a brick wall and fell down hard. He struggled to get up as the clone came rushing towards him. Victor threw a punch that the clone easily caught and dug his nails into his skin. He tossed Victor around and threw him into a nearby car. Victor shot up rushing at X-25 who quickly hit Victor across the face and then several more times all over his body. Blood fell all over the ground as Victor's healing factor tried to keep up with the attack. X-25 slashed and cut away at the elderly mutant as he hit him so hard in the jaw it sent him falling to the ground. Victor was losing a lot of blood as he struggled to get back to his feet. He saw the clone walking over to him probably ready to end it all. He gritted his teeth getting up and roared at his opponent.

"There's only one Sabretooth," he said with smile.

He charged at the clone who threw an attack but Victor ducked dodging it. He the cut at the clones face then several parts of his body. He jumped at him pinning him to the ground then proceeded to claw at his face. He then grabbed him by the throat with both hands then ripped it apart. He yelled to the sky blood covered all over his body. The rain made it flow to the ground leaving a puddle of blood around them. He suddenly growled in pain as he coughed up more blood. He looked down to see the clone who was still healing from his torn apart throat and face. Victor didn't notice at first but all the attacks revealed to metal skeleton under the clones skin. He looked further down to see claws similar to Logan's were coming from his fist. Only he had four coming from each knuckle instead of three. The clone pushed Victor off making him fall to the ground. The clone stood up as the other claws from his opposite hand emerged.

"Now that's just unfair," he said bleeding out. He has a feeling he has burnt threw his healing factor.

He hadn't been this beaten up in a long time. This reminded him of those long bloody fights with his brother. He wonders if he could go back knowing the things he knows now what would he do differently. He's had so much time on this earth he wonders if he will leave anything behind. Guess it really doesn't matter now.

The clone walked over kneeling down beside Victor and pushed his claws deep into the chest piercing his heart. With almost a peaceful look Victor gave his last breath with a smirk on his face.

* * *

In his office Graydon sat watching as the clone finally killed his father. He put in an order for the clone to return and turned the screen off. He sat his remote down and burst out with a scream flipping over his table making glass break.

"All these years and he has the nerve to die with a smile on his face!" Graydon shouted as his assistant walked. "GET OUT!"

She walked out not saying a word as Graydon pulled his hair sitting at his desk. He pulled up X-25 on his computer canceling the order to return and issued a command to go after X-24. The Reavers have had plenty of time and failed. X-25 has shown to be operational and might as well make him do his job like the dog he is.

* * *

Outside the hotel Skullbuster and Pretty Boy watched from the distance. The rain had finally arrived and was pouring down hard around the place. The two of them looked at each other giving a nod. Pretty Boy looked behind at the remaining Reavers who were wearing all black with night vision goggles.

"The rain will cover our scent and once we kill the lights we'll have the advantage," Pretty Boy said.

"What about the girl?" Skullbuster asked.

"That's why I have you keeping watch from a distance."

"What about you?"

"I have the element of surprise."

* * *

In the room John fell back to sleep in the chair as he began to have another vivid dream. He was back in the white void with nothing around him. There was nothing insight but he knew the man should be here somewhere. He looked around waiting for him to show.

"Where are you?" John said to himself when he suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder.

He turned finally getting a good look at the man. Elderly with no hair but a very calm atmosphere around him.

"Hello friend," the man greeted.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Charles Xavier," he said sitting as a bench appeared out of nowhere.

"How are you in my head?"

"That my friend is quite the story, but I have to ask you a question," Charles gestured for John to sit.

John sat down with the man getting more and more confused. "What?"

"Do you want to remember your life before you awoke in the Moonstar's home?"


	8. Chapter 8

**X-24: WOLVERINE REBORN**

 **CHAPTER VIII**

* * *

John and Xavier sat down on the bench in the middle of the void. John was still at a loss for words at what he was experiencing. This man was asking if he wanted to remember his life before the Moonstar's home. How was that even possible?

"What are you asking exactly?" John wondered.

"I want to give you your memories from your life before you met the Moonstar's," Xavier offered.

"Why?"

"So I can better help you find your place."

"I know what I am."

"But do you know who you want to be?"

John didn't have an answer for that. He has been focusing on finding Dani's father he never considered what he wanted to do afterwards or who he wants to be.

"Show me."

Xavier nodded as he closed his eyes and put his hands to his head. He went deep into the damaged parts of John's mind as he began to pull the little memories he had. John saw flashes of images race to his head as started to remember. He saw someone who looked like him but older and a full beard. He saw a little girl screaming. He then saw Xavier…

"I killed you," John said shooting up from the bench.

"Yes," he responded.

"Why…why…why would you want me to remember these things? John stammered. "I killed the actual Wolverine I tried to kidnap that girl."

"Those were all things you were forced to do. You weren't your own person."

"But I am now!?"

"Don't you think so?" Xavier questioned.

"I don't know?"

"You found a family took a name of your own. Not many people in your situation can say that."

"How are you even here right now?" John asked.

"My mutant ability of telepathy allows me many gifts. When you stabbed me I projected part of my mind into your own."

"Part?"

"The rest of me is on the Astral Plane. It's a place where powerful psychics such as myself can go with enough practice."

"Since you put part of yourself in my head you can communicate with me," John began to piece it together. "What do you want from me?"

"I wanted to tell you that you don't have to be the weapon they designed you to be. I've known many in your shoes and they always overcame what people said they were built to do."

"Like Wolverine?"

"Especially, he had a long hard life but he was his own man. You can do the same. If you are even half the man he is I know you can," Xavier stood up. "I also want to talk to you about Danielle."

"Dani? What about her?"

"I thought the days of mutants being born were over but she is proof that it isn't. She is special John and she must be kept safe."

"What do you want me to do?"

"Take her to Canada. There is a place there that can help. Teach her to use her abilities."

"I have to help her save her father first."

"I knew you would say that. Be careful out there my friend."

"Will we talk again?" John asked as Xavier got up and walked away.

He turned around and smiled and faded away.

* * *

John's eyes suddenly popped open as he heard heavy footsteps moving in the rain. He peeked out the window and saw them sticking to the shadows. He moved to Dani shaking her awake.

"What is it?" she asked rubbing her eyes.

"Reavers," he simply said.

"Those bastards don't quit do they," she said putting her pants and shoes on.

John opened the back window but before they could go through John falls back hard as he is hit by a bullet. Skullbuster fired the shot from a long distance and reloaded ready to fire another. John was about to get up but the door was kicked in and a Reaver tossed a flashbang inside. Both Dani and John went blind as the Reavers charged in. They struggled but there were too many men. John felt them clamp his arms together using some device like handcuffs. They wrapped something around Dani's head and tied her limbs together.

"Now that's how it's done," Pretty Boy said walking in. "Let's load them up and get our payday."

They picked up John and Dani and walked outside. Pretty Boy stopped when he saw a big figure standing right in front of them. Pretty Boy looked him over carefully seeing he looked a lot like Sabretooth but not nearly as old.

"You must be one of Graydon's projects. You can tell your boss we got the job done so you can go."

X-25 didn't move as he suddenly looked up at the men then eyes fell on John and Dani. He raised both his hands and popped out his eight claws from his knuckles. Pretty Boy went for his gun but the clone was to fast as he cut the gun in half then kicked Pretty Boy so the side. The other Reavers dropped Dani and John and began to attack the clone. They opened fire as the beat charged at them and began to pick them off one by one. Hs dug his claws deep into one of the men and tossed him into another then cut down the one beside him. John watched as the Sabretooth clone cut them all down one by one.

Pretty Boy got up off the ground to see all his men had been killed. That bastard Creed sent this lapdog to retrieve the mutants. He would normally understand given they haven't been able to capture them but he went and murdered his men to and now Creed and his little pet will die to. Pretty Boy pulled out his knife and charged the clone. He pulled out his sidearm and opened fired as all the bullets hit him. The clone growled as he ran to Pretty Boy. Pretty Boy fired another shot hitting him in the eye then jumped over him climbing on his back he slit X-25's throat. He leaped off the clone and then fired shots into his legs. He charged in with his knife again this time colliding with the clone's claws which cut his knife in half. Pretty Boy stepped back to gain distance but the clone was much faster as he slashed across Pretty Boy's chest making blood come out. He fell to the ground as the clone leaped at him only to be shot out of midair.

Pretty Boy looked behind him to see Skullbuster with his sniper rifle raised. He loaded the gun again firing hitting the clone right in the head.

"Get your ass up," he said to Pretty Boy

"You are a life saver old man," he responded.

"We're not saved yet," he said watching as the clone got up healing from his wounds.

"I hate healing factors," Pretty Boy said grabbing a machinegun from off the ground.

He opened fired on the clone as the mutant came charging at them. Skullbuster fired a shot nailing X-25 in the head making him slow down but not fall. He healed continuing onward Pretty Boy and Skullbuster jumped back as the clone came slashing at them. Pretty Boy cartwheeled out the way as firing more rounds as he landed. Skullbuster pulled out his revolver and fired shots into the clone's legs making him fall. Pretty Boy grabbed a grenade off his belt and tossed it as the clone causing an explosion.

John and Dani lied on the ground struggling in the cuffs that they were in as the cloud of smoke from the blast covered their vision. John couldn't maneuver his claws to cut them. He reached over to Dani taking the bag off her head. She looked around trying to figure out what was going on.

"We need to find a way out of these cuffs," John said still on the ground.

Dani's breathing just got heavier as she saw the smoke clear and the younger Sabretooth clone healing from the explosion. She wondered how many clones they had of mutants. She looked down at the cuffs and tugged on them harder and harder. The clone began to walk over to John his claws ready if needed. Dani struggled more trying to get the cuffs off when suddenly they began to glow purple along with her eyes and they snapped off of her. She didn't have time to grasp what she just did but she moved to John in hopes of doing the same. The clone made it their first as he grabbed Dani then John lifting both up. He suddenly dropped them as a loud gunshot went off hitting him in the back. The clone screamed in pain as he turned to see Skullbuster with his gun raised. X-25 charged in a fury getting nailed by more gunfire but not slowing down. He jumped at the elderly mercenary stabbing him in the chest with his claws and pinning him to the ground. He coughed up blood as grunted in pain.

X-25 took his claws out and moved back to grabbing John and Dani. Dani scrambled to grab one of the guns off the ground but was to slow as the clone picked up John lifting him over his shoulder.

"Let him go you son of a bit-

The clone grabbed Dani by the throat making her gasp for breath.

"Dani!" John screamed trying to break out the cuffs but they must have been reinforced for him. They covered his hands and banded his legs together.

The clone held on tighter to Dani's throat to the point she was about to pass out when all of a sudden a spike like object flew through the air hitting him in the arm. He growled turning around to see a team of people he has not seen before.

"Hands off," a woman with spikes coming out of her body said. She was wearing an all green uniform and had short bright red hair.

"Nice shot Marrow," a dark skinned man said. He was holding a big gun and his were a bright red. He had dreadlocks and a physique like a mountain.

"Thanks Bishop," she responded.

"That guy really does look like Logan," a young man with skin the color of gold said.

"The rumors were true," a young Japanese girl said.

X-25 glared at the group growling showing his fangs.

Dani wondered who these people were all of a sudden but she was positive they had to be mutants. She looked closer seeing they all had an X logo on all their uniforms. Her eyes went wide as she realized who they must be.

"The X-Men."

Back in his office Graydon saw what was taking place and grew furious. He pushed a button on his desk.

"Yes sir," a voice came in.

"Move in."

He went to the X-25 controls and changed his orders to come back at once with just X-24. He could get the girl another time. The X-Men? He heard rumors of a team of mutants in Canada but he was hoping that was all they were.

Back at the hotel X-25 took off in a sprint in the opposite direction away from the mutant team with John in tow. The team and Dani were about to go after him but many vehicle pulled up and various men came out with guns.

"Crap, they're going to get away," Marrow yelled.

The young Japanese girl suddenly glowed red and an energy like armor over took her body. The goons with guns opened fired but the bullets just deflected off of her armor. She punched her way through the men knocking many of them down.

"Good job Armor," Bishop said lifting up his huge gun. He stuck his hand in some fire that was coming from a car from one of the explosions in the middle of the last fight and began to absorb it. His eyes radiated energy as he began to fire lasers from his gun.

Marrow got in close on the attackers firing man spikes from her body. She punched one in the face and the kicked another in the chest. She grew more spikes on her back grabbing one and tossing it like a boomerang hitting to across the jaw.

"I have to help," Dani said about to reach for a gun but her hand was grabbed. It was the golden skinned young man.

"Leave this to them," he said as the wounds on Dani's body started to heal almost like she had a healing factor. "The name is Elixir by the way."

By the time Dani looked back up the fight was over. Marrow was delivering the final punch to a goon.

"Let's get them tied up," Bishop ordered walking over to Dani.

"Dani Moonstar," he greeted her. "My name is Bishop. We're the X-Men."

"Thanks for the help but we have to go after that clone."

"We will," Bishop assured her. As if planned the air around them began to blow and a black jet emerged out of nowhere. "Our jet," he said. "We had it cloaked nearby."

The jet landed in the middle of the hotel parking lot and opened up for them to get in. Dani was in pure awe at what she was experiencing. The X-Men were here and she was trying to keep a cool head. They all got on where Dani saw a man in the driver seat.

"This is Forge our tech expert," Armor said.

He had a beard with a robotic arm but a care free attitude.

"I'm guess things went well," Forge said pushing buttons in front of him. He looked back and saw Dani. "You must be the girl. Don't worry you're in good hands." As everyone took their seats he took off in the plane where. He looked back at Bishop. "You should check the cargo hold."

Bishop confused got out the chair and made his way to the cargo hold where he pushed a button to open the door. He narrowed his eyes as he took a few steps back crossing his arms.

"What is it?" Armor asked.

Someone slowly walked out the cargo by door and the looks of all the X-Men let Dani knew that she wasn't supposed to be here. It was a small girl with eyes like daggers with hair going down her back.

"Laura!?" Marrow said with rage. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"You were told to stay at the mansion," Bishop said sternly.

"Who is she?" Dani asked Armor.

"You could say…she's our Wolverine."


	9. Chapter 9

**X-24: Wolverine Reborn**

 **Chapter IX**

* * *

John could feel his body being dragged across a hard floor. He opened his eyes to see the Sabertooth clone dragging him by the foot. He was still shackled in the cuffs that made him unable to pop his claws out to cut them. He tried to pull his foot away from the clone but X-25 just gripped it harder. They stopped in front of a door that slid open and standing there was a man in a suit who looked down at John.

"Welcome back X-24," Graydon said. "X-25 bring him." The clone obeyed following Graydon into a room with an open tank full of water. There was mechanisms all around that John couldn't begin to know what they were. "You put me through a lot X-24. But lets put that behind us now and get you back to where your suppose to be."

"My name is John," he growled at Graydon. "And I won't be apart of your organization."

"I'm sorry I hope you didn't think to had a choice. Put him in the tank X-25."

"Where's Moonstar? What did you do with him?" John struggled as best he could but was useless.

"Now that we have you…we don't need the old man anymore."

* * *

Dani sat on the jet next Laura really not knowing what to say. Armor told her a brief version of a certainly long story. She was also a clone of the original Wolverine and traveled with him for some time before X-24…John killed him. She thought John was also dead which is why she snuck onto the jet. Did this girl attend to kill John. Dani can understand where she is coming from but John isn't like that anymore. He is a good person now. She says that but she often thinks back to when he saves her from the bear. He went blank and was coming for her. Is part of him still X-24 or has he kicked that part out for good. She cant doubt him, not after all of this.

"I won't let you hurt John," Dani said to Laura.

Laura didn't even acknowledge her or what she said with a response. Laura was still conflicted about the while thing. That thing that had been hunting her and Logan was alive. They claim he's different now but he still killed her papa.

"We are coming close to the building," Forge said. "Some crazy amount of energy is coming from there. Its suppose to be abandoned. Use to be a Trask facility according to these records I'm pulling up." Forge continued to mess with the screen in front of him. He entered the jet into hover mode.

"So what's the plan?" Marrow asked.

"We don't want to draw to much attention," Bishop said thinking. "They have John and the girl's father."

"So a stealth approach," Marrow grinned. "I'll get in and drop there defences."

"I'm coming with you," Laura said standing up putting on her black hoodie.

"Absolutely not," Bishop protested.

"Let her come," Marrow responded. "You know she'll do what she wants anyway."

Bishop took a deep breath and nodded. "Do what Marrow says. No running off."

Laura just followed Marrow out the jet without a word.

"She wont go and try and kill John right?" Dani asked wondering should she follow.

"Marrow wont let her. I assure you," Elixer said.

* * *

John was strapped down with metal restraints attached to a platform ready to lower it self into the tank full of water. Graydon and X-25 were on the other side of the room watching the scientist get everything ready.

"What are you doing?" John asked.

"Fixing you," Graydon said. "Going to make sure there will be no more disobedience."

"I wont be what you made me."

"We'll see about that. Start the procedure."

The platform lowered itself submerging John in the water. A needle went into the back of his neck and he could feel his mind going blank.

Marrow and Laura navigated quietly outside the building staying out of sight avoiding cameras and the men patrolling. Based on the schematics Forge showed them there was a sewer grate they could use to get in underneath. Marrow lead with Laura close behind. Marrow made a long spike come out her arm and used it to pry the door open. She gentle place the grate down and walked into the sewer. Laura covered her nose to help with the smell.

Marrow noticed this and smiled. "Be lucky. You didn't have to live down in one of these most of your life."

Laura pulled her shirt over her nose ushering forward. They came to a ladder that lead under the building. Marrow went up first and tried to open the latch but it was locked. She grew another spike and shoved it in and broke the latch. They climbed up seeing they were in a dark room. There was a cage on one side that looked like it could hold a rhino. They saw blood across the floor all over the room.

"This must be where they held there projects," Marrow said walking to the door. "We should find the control room. Then we can locate John and the girls father."

"Lets go," Laura said walking pass Marrow.

They moved through the base peeking behind every corner before continuing. Marrow stopped when she saw a man in a lab coat walking. He was looking down at his clip board not paying attention. Marrow rushed him quickly pulling out a spike putting it to his neck.

"Mutant," he said scared.

"Yea, mutant. Where is the control room?" she demanded putting the spike closer to his neck.

"Down that hallway," he pointed. "Third door to the right."

"Thanks," she said with a smirk before bashing his head against the wall.

Laura and Marrow came to the door. Laura put her ear to it and listened carefully. She looked to Marrow lifting up four fingers.

Marrow nodded in response kicking the door down jumping into the middle of the room tossing spikes at two of the guards watching screens. Laura jumped at one of them driving her claws into his chest before quickly flipping to the last one and slashing his throat with the claw from her foot. Marrow has always been impressed with Laura's combat abilities. She's just a child but her instincts in a fight are top notch. Its impressive but also kind of sad at the same time.

"Lets find them," Marrow said. They moved towards the screens and began to search for John and Moonstar. Marrow looked at one screen saw a man locked up in a cell. "That must be Mister Moonstar. Now we have to find-.

Marrow turned to see Laura was gone. She went to the screen she was last at and gave a heavy sigh. She saw John in a tank somewhere in the building trapped. She was going straight for him.

* * *

Bishop and the others sat in silence when Marrow's coms flared up. "Bishop, come in."

"Marrow, what's your status?," Bishop asked.

"We made it in…found the two…she ran off."

"Damn it," Bishop said.

"She is going to go kill John," Dani said in a panic.

"We wont let her," Elixer said.

"Get ready to go down there," Bishop ordered his team.

* * *

Graydon sat watching the procedure take place as X-25 stood in silence. It should be done soon then he can send X-24 and X-25 to deal with any mutants that surface, starting with these New X-Men. One of Creed's men approached with a fast paste.

"The security room has been breached."

"X-25 search for any intruders," Graydon commanded.

X-25 left in a hurry as Creed watched as John was in the final stages of being under his control again. Suddenly the vent in the room busted open and out came Laura popping her claws out. She started cutting down the scientist one by one. She flipped over a table jumping on the back of a man stabbing him in the back then jumping to the next. Graydon moved towards a computer to see the procedure was at 98%. When it finishes he'll unleash X-24 on her.

* * *

John was still submerged under the water. At least his body was. His mind was else where. He was walking in the white void again. He looked around for Xavier and saw him in the distance. John approached him but something seemed different about him. His eyes were closed and almost seemed he was in pain.

"What's happening?" John asked.

"There trying to erase your mind. I wont let them," Xavier said. "I'm afraid its taking all I have."

John suddenly heard screams coming from outside the void. They sounded like a small girls. They seemed familiar…it was her. The white void around John began to enclose in black.

"Seems our time together has come to an end," Xavier said. "Remember, you don't have to be what they made you." He soon faded as John was engulfed by the darkness.

* * *

Laura finished off the last man in the room as she looked to the tank holding X-24. She moved toward it but was caught off guard when the platform began to rise. She looked up to see Creed standing there operating a computer.

"You wont be causing any more problems girl," he said releasing the restraints on X-24. His eyes shot open and he climbed down from the platform coming face to face with Laura. "X-24, kill her."

Laura got on guard as the clone made a step towards her. Laura was ready to do what she had to. X-24 popped his claws. With a vicious yell he leaped towards her slashing and clawing at her. She was able to dodge most of it but he was going berserk. She slid under a table which be cut through. She flipped over one of his attacks then lunged at him. He was prepared though as be grabbed her mid air.

"Be ready," John whispered.

She was confused at first but soon realized what was happening. He spun her around throwing her towards Creed who didn't have time to react as Laura crashed into him putting her claws into his chest. He fell to the ground coughing blood up. Laura pulled her claws out and looked down at him with disgust.

"You think this means anything, Graydon said. "You all are nothing. The world will never accept you."

Laura didn't bother with a response leaping down back to where John was. It was a moment of silence that both knew would happen. Neither knew how to proceed, but John knew be had to be the first to act.

"I remember everything. You would have every right to kill me. I did a lot of bad things. The family on the farm, Xavier…Logan…I would understand."

Laura had so many mixed emotions at that moment. She didn't know what to expect but she knew she couldn't kill him.

"Don't be what they made you," Laura said to him.

John just simply nodded grabbing his clothes and throwing them on. He followed Laura out the room.

Graydon still sat there covered in his own blood. With the last of his strength he grabbed his watch pushing the communication button. "X-25, kill everything you see." With his last words spoken he takes his last breath.

* * *

X-25 is walking along side a guard when he suddenly stops. The guard looks back. "Hey, what are you doing? Let's go you mutant frea-." He was cut off instantly when X-25 plunged his claws into the mans chest. With a roar he throws him aside and begins his rampage.


End file.
